Entre las llamas
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Las llamas de la hoguera aún están calientes y le arden en las manos quemadas, al igual que las lágrimas que aún no ha derramado. Y, frente a él, el culpable de su muerte. / FranciaxJuana de Arco, InglaterraxFrancia


Sé que me vas a odiar pero va con todo mi cariño. Para _Sombra de la Luz_ :3

Dado que no hay muchos fics o arts en los que aparezca Juana de Arco se me ocurrió escribir esto de pronto. Iba a tener otro posible final pero este me gusta más aunque Arthur salga como un capullo. Datos históricos al final, como siempre. He de decir que estoy especialmente orgullosa de este fic. Considero que es de los que mejor me ha quedado.

**Pairings:** FrancisxJuana de Arco; posible InglaterraxFrancia (si alguien lo pilla le doy mi enhorabuena).

* * *

**·**

**Entre las llamas**

**·**

El humo cubría el cielo. Éste había sido claro, azul, radiante, antes de que la quema lo empañase, arrojando sobre él un manto de nubes negras de humo con el olor dulce propio de la carne quemada. En el centro las llamas se habían reducido a pequeños dedos incapaces de sobrevivir entre las cenizas negras de los maderos y de algo más. La multitud rodeaba el lugar, fascinada. No se oían murmullos como antes de que el espectáculo comenzase, si no solo muda incredulidad y emoción. La quema de una bruja siempre era un acontecimiento multitudinario y, daba igual cuantas veces se repitiese, siempre tenía el mismo efecto en la gente.

Apartando de un empujón violento a un joven cuyo rostro ni siquiera le importó, un hombre rubio salió al centro de la plaza. Tenía algunas heridas en las manos y un arañazo le sangraba en la mejilla. Llevaba la ropa algo descolocada y mechones de pelo rubio se le escapaban de la coleta que llevaba a la nuca. Llegó hasta donde comenzaban las cenizas de la hoguera y cayó sobre ellas, hundiendo las manos en aquel ardor.

Pero no quemaba, ni por asomo, tanto como el dolor que le oprimía por dentro, el corazón, o las lágrimas que le abrasaban los ojos. Ni siquiera lamentaba llorar. Le daba igual que fuese delante de él incluso. Porque solo sentía aquel aguijonazo.

Sabía que ocurriría: ella era una humana mortal y él un país, que viviría tanto como sus gentes y su recuerdo. Ella moriría mucho antes que él, que ni siquiera podía imaginar ese momento. Pero tampoco debería haber sido _tan_pronto. Ella, inconscientemente, había dado su vida por él. Había luchado por él, le había dado las fuerzas cuando no sabía como salir de aquello, su voz siempre le había acompañado en los últimos años.

Lo más parecido a un amor de verdad que Francis Bonnefoy había tenido.

Y ahora estaba muerta. Sus cenizas se entremezclaban con las de la madera y las cuerdas que la habían atado mientras era quemada, acusada de brujería.

-Jeanne –susurró Francia sobre la hoguera. Las brasas le quemaban las manos y seguramente dejarían una marca que duraría años antes de sanar por completo, pero no le importaba. En aquel momento no. Solo podía pensar en su cuerpo, en cómo las llamas lamieron la ropa consumiéndola…-. Jeanne. Jeanne. Jeanne…

La letanía del hombre sacó de su obnubilación a varios de los que le rodeaban. Algunos se apartaron, avergonzados de sus propios sentimientos ante todo aquello, ahora que la excitación general se diseminaba en el aire como el humo lo hacía en el cielo. Otros no hicieron nada y otros se fueron, dando media vuelta, aburridos o incapaces de verle llorar junto a los restos de la hoguera.

Él no les prestó atención. Eran pálidos fantasmas. Ella también lo había sido en un principio. Parte de él. Tan pequeña que apenas la notaba pero que, encajada con todas las demás, le daba vida. Pero ella destacó… tan hermosa, tan inteligente, tan valiente. ¿Y todo para qué? Allí estaban todos sus restos, ni siquiera había un cuerpo que enterrar. Ni siquiera eso le habían respetado.

Escuchó un crujido frente a él pero no levantó la cabeza. Sabía quién era sin hacerlo y lo último que deseaba era verle, mas sabía que tendría que levantar la cabeza y dirigirle la mirada tarde o temprano. Prefería hacerlo más bien tarde. No tenía ganas de ver su rostro y la sonrisa que, de seguro, lo adornaría, con crueldad y disfrute.

Sabía que ella en sí no le importaba lo más mínimo pero él… Ah, él era otro asunto. Por eso había ido contra ella: por el apoyo que era, tanto militar como emocional para Francia, el verdadero enemigo.

Las botas de Inglaterra entraron en su campo de visión, deteniéndose frente a él. un trozo de palo denegrecido marcaba únicamente el centro, donde ella había estado atada. Junto a él se detuvieron las botas, marrones, de excelente calidad. Solo lo mejor. Parecía mentira que fuesen a manchar con la ceniza, tan impolutas que estaban antes de pisarla.

-Vaya, vaya, Bonnefoy –su voz no tardó en sonar en medio del silencio. Obviamente Arthur Kirkland no iba a resistir la tentación de decir algo, de hundir más el dedo en la llaga.

Sabía que Arthur hablaría hasta que se cansase o él se fuese, humillándose con ello más -¿importaba ya?- y que no podría atajarlo indoloramente pero lo intentó.

-Guárdate tus palabras envenenadas, Inglaterra –su voz sonó seca, grave y ronca, contenida. Se incorporó con lentitud de entre las cenizas que había a sus pies para mirar directamente al culpable de la muerte de Jeanne. Su Jeanne. Jeanne d' Arc.

Frente a él Inglaterra llevaba la ropa de siempre, elegante, con una chaqueta de un color rojizo que le hizo pensar en las llamas de la hoguera. ¿A propósito? No solía dejar cosas al azar de modo que no sería raro pensar que así había sido también aquella vez.

-¿Tan tocado estás? Vamos… solo era una más en tu larga lista. Seguro que pronto la sustituyes –cada palabra era un afiladísimo cuchillo perfectamente apuntado. Fuesen consciente o inconscientes las palabras estas dolieron en el pecho de Francis mucho más que el haberle quemado a él mismo.

Porque Inglaterra no entendía ni podía entender lo que él había sentido realmente por Jeanne.

-Tu no entiendes. Sería pedirte demasiado –pedir demasiado a ese corazón negro que palpitaba en el pecho del inglés. Pero decir aquello habría ganado más comentarios mordaces por parte de Arthur de modo que se lo guardó. En aquella ocasión era lo que le quedaba: guardar y exhibir ante el inglés lo menos posible.

Se incorporó con lentitud, mirándole sin importarle la expresión sonriente satisfecha del otro. ¿Qué otra cosa cabría esperar de él? Ya se conocían.

-Me voy –anunció, con la misma voz de antes.

-¿Tan pronto? El humo ni siquiera se ha dispersado del todo –respondió Arthur, mirándole con interés. En sus ojos verdes la pregunta estaba clara: ¿tan rápido huía? Pero en aquel momento su orgullo ni le importaba al francés: había perdido demasiado.

-¿Y? –altivo le retó a detenerlo.

Inglaterra le dirigió una mirada fija, frunciendo el ceño un tanto, preguntándose tal vez por aquella actitud repentina tan tranquila, tan diferente al Francis al que estaban todos habituados.

-No sé –pareció admitir el inglés pero la sonrisa regresó a sus labios, engañosa y pícara-. Creí que quizá habría algo que quisieras salvar.

¿Algo que quisiera salvar? Francia se preguntó de qué diablos hablaba. Todo se había calcinado, todo el cuerpo de Jeanne… ¿Intentaba burlarse de él una vez más, tan cruel o más que de costumbre? Pero sus ojos se dirigieron a las cenizas grises. Frente a él Arthur se dio media vuelta.

-Hasta otra, Francia –se despidió, agitando la mano de espaldas a él, a modo de despedida. No podía verlo pero Francis habría jurado que sonreía. Que sonreía como nunca.

Pero no pudo evitarlo se lanzó sobre las cenizas de la hoguera, removiéndolas. No había sido un farol. Lo sabía. Como ya había pensado: se conocían demasiado bien, y en aquel caso Arthur no mentía.

Metió de nuevo las manos en las cenizas, que le quemaron las ya doloridas manos. Ignoró éste dolor, no era ni una parte del que había sufrido Jeanne sin gritar: él también sería capaz. Rebuscó, apartando la ceniza a su alrededor y los trozos de madera requemada hasta que sus dedos toparon con algo. Se detuvieron inmediatamente, aferrándose alrededor de una cadena y tirando de ella.

Una cadena de plata siguió a sus dedos cuando salieron de la ceniza. Y Francis reconoció que era: él mismo se lo había regalado a Jeanne. Una pequeña cruz de madera que ahora lucía una herida en el centro y estaba quemada por abajo pero milagrosamente intacta, inmaculada salvo por estas heridas que la hacían real. Cómo había sobrevivido al fuego era algo que Francis no podía decir más allá de confiar que era obra de Jeanne. Su Jeanne.

Se incorporó con lentitud. Ya no quedaba nadie a su alrededor. Le dolían las rodillas y las manos, pero sus dedos se cerraban con fuerza alrededor de la cruz, lo último que quedaba de ella. En silencio la alzó para dirigirla a sus labios y depositar un suave beso sobre ella antes de salir de allí, andando con lentitud.

* * *

**N/A:** Juana de Arco (Jeanne d'Arc): Durante la Guerra de los Cien Años (1337-1453) entre Francia e Inglaterra ella lidero al ejército del rey en varias batallas en 1429 y 1430. Fue capturada y entregada a los ingleses, los que la acusaron de brujería y herejía y fue quemada viva en Ruán a los diecinueve años en 1431. Es la patrona de Francia y una de sus mujeres más influyentes.


End file.
